A rose that is sweet
by Blackfang64
Summary: short story, Rikku wants to get to know Paine a little more.


A Rose that is sweet

**A Rose that is sweet **

The sun was high up in the air today. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the temperature was nice. It was another trip to Besaid to go visit Yuna and Tidus. The blonde al bhed girl was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was a lot quiet since Yuna left the gullwings.

She felt somewhat bored but she remembered she still had her to talk too. Well not exactly, sine she could never get anything out of her, she was so quiet, a bit scary looking but beautiful. She shook her head at the thought of her like that.

The ship landed on the beach and the blonde hair girl got up. She was waiting for what it felt like forever to see her cousin. She rushed downstairs to the bridge and ran outside. She stopped to have a look around. Things hadn't changed from last time she was here.

"Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to see Yuna?" asked a voice. "What your not coming Paine?" asked the al bhed girl. "Nah I've got better things to do, but say hi to Yuna for me Rikku" Paine replied. She walked off and started swinging her blade. Rikku guessed that Paine was practicing her sword technique, so she decided to run off to the village.

She followed the pathway to Besaid until she came to where she could just see the village from where she was standing. "Hey Rikku, long time no see ya" said a voice. Rikku recognized that voice immediately and turned to see Wakka. "Hi Wakka, how's Lu?" Rikku asked. "She's doing alright, why don't you ask her come on" Wakka started walking off the village and Rikku followed.

She entered the village and thought 'Nothing's changed'. Rikku looked around and noticed Yuna coming out of the house. "Yunie!" Rikku called out. Yuna turned to see her cousin waving to her. She ran up to Rikku to greet her.

"Hi Rikku how are you?" Yuna asked. "I'm doing well, you?" Rikku asked back. "I'm doing well" Yuna replied. Just then Tidus came out and saw Rikku. "Hey Rikku how've been?" he asked. "Not much has changed what about you?" she asked. "Well things have been quiet but were doing alright" he replied. "Rikku it's good to see you" said a voice. Rikku looked to see Lulu and little Vidinia. "Hey Lulu, hi Vidinia" Rikku replied. "Hehe he hasn't changed hasn't he?" Rikku asked. "Well, yes he hasn't changed but Wakka is getting the hang of being a father" Lulu replied. "So Rikku do you want to come inside and have something to eat?" Yuna asked. "Sure I'd love too" Rikku replied.

The walked inside and ate. They talked on what's been happening and just the usual. But then a question was brought up. "So how's Paine?" asked Tidus. Rikku coughed as she was drinking. "She's alright, oh yeah she said hi Yuna" Rikku replied. "That's nice to hear" Yuna added. "So have you told her?" Tidus asked. "Not yet but I'll tell her soon" Rikku replied. "Well you better make sure she doesn't have someone" Yuna suggested. Rikku decided she would ask Paine if there was anyone she liked.

It was almost sunset when Rikku decided to head back to the ship. "See you later guys" Rikku waved as she walked up the hill. "Bye Rikku come back soon" Yuna waved back.

Soon Rikku was nowhere in sight. She was walking along the trail that led to the beach. She stopped as she had heard something. Then all of a sudden a coyote came out of nowhere and attacked her. "Ahhhhhh!!" Rikku screamed as the coyote bit her arm. Rikku took her blades out and tried to fight it off, but it was no use. She fell to the ground and watched as the coyote ran up to her to finish the job when a blade pierced the back of the coyote and went straight through it. Rikku looked to see Paine holding the blade and took it out of the coyote. Rikku started to black out and collapsed on the ground.

She opened her eyes to find herself in her room. The window was open and Rikku could feel the cool breeze being blown in. she tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked to see her arm that was bitten was covered in bandages. She remembered the coyote attacking her and Paine killing the coyote but the rest she didn't remember. She just laid down on her back and looked up.

"You had me worried" a said a voice. Rikku looked to see Paine walking towards her. "What happened?" Rikku asked. "It seems the coyote had seen that you were alone and decided you were his dinner" Paine replied. Yuna came rushing in and hugged Rikku tightly. "Rikku your okay we were so worried about you" Yuna said as she hugged tighter. Paine left the room before anyone could see she was gone. "Yunie, could you let go please?" Rikku asked as she felt her head was going to explode. "Sorry, it's just that we heard you were attacked and we were worried" Yuna replied as she let go.

"I don't remember what happened" Rikku asked. "Well Paine saw the coyote attacking you and saved your life, she carried you back to the ship and helped stopped the bleeding of your wounds" Yuna replied. "After that she came to the village and told us what happened" she continued. "When she got back she sat down beside you and well… you'll have to ask her" Yuna finished. "For now you need some rest" Yuna got up and closed the door.

Rikku just thought that maybe Paine…Nah not possible. Soon she dozed off and was fast asleep.

A couple of days later she was well enough to get out of bed so she decided to go for a little walk around the ship. She looked in Paine's room but she wasn't there. "If she's not here, she'll probably be outside practicing her sword techniques. She headed to the bridge and down the ramp. She walked outside to see that they were still on Besaid. She looked around but Paine wasn't in sight. She strolled down the beach until she heard something.

It wasn't a monster but a human voice. She looked around the rocks to see Paine drawing while singing a tune. "Wow I never knew she could draw, and her singing is relaxing" she said to herself. She just sat there behind the rocks watching Paine draw and listening to her singing.

Rikku listened and recognize the song Paine was singing now. Rikku closed her eyes and listened to the song.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no life

I defy

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding

Shedding every colour

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Than always staying in

Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Rikku opened her eyes and could hear Paine crying. She got up and walked from out of the rocks. "You okay Paine?" Rikku asked. Paine looked up to see Rikku; she wiped the tears away and hid her drawing book. She quickly changed her tone and stood up.

"What are you doing out here Rikku?" Paine asked. "Well I'm went looking for you and well I guess I found you" Rikku replied. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked. "Well I wanted to thank you for saving my life" Rikku replied with a smile.

"Hmph" Paine said as she walked off. She stopped as she was behind Rikku. "Your welcome" she continued to walk to the ship. "Wait did she just say 'your welcome' but she never says that" Rikku blushed at the thought. She looked over to where Paine was sitting and saw a piece of paper there.

She walked over to it and picked it up. She opened the piece of paper and her eyes were wide open to what she saw. It was a picture of two flowers. One was a Daffodil and the other was a rose. The picture was drawn in pencil but the picture looked like it had colours on it.

The drawing looked beautiful. To Rikku the Daffodil looked cheerful and since it was yellow, it was a happy feeling. As for the rose it was hurtful on its sides but on top of it all it was beautiful and quiet. The two flowers were close together and seemed like they were happy. Rikku just smiled at the picture.

She folded the picture and placed it in her pocket. She sat down and looked at the ocean. It was so big and mysterious but when the sun shone onto it, it was pretty. "I wish she was here to see this" Rikku whispered to herself. She walked back to the ship and went to the cabins.

She saw barkeep behind the counter making what looked like a milkshake and saw Paine at the counter. "Hi Paine" Rikku said as she walked up to her. "Hey yourself" she replied. "Can I talk to you?" Rikku asked. Paine was silent and looked away. "Sure if you want" Paine replied. "Heresh your milkshake mish Paine" Barkeep said as he handed her the milkshake. "Could you make me a strawberry milkshake Barkeep?" Rikku asked. "Shertainly" he replied as he started making a milkshake. He placed it on the counter and Rikku took it and walked with Paine to a table.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Paine asked. Rikku just sipped her milkshake and replied "Well I kinda want to get to know you better, since you saved my life it's the least I could do" Rikku replied. "I see, well what do you want to know?" Paine asked. Rikku thought for a while and then came up with an answer.

"Well I'm just asking but do you have someone in mind?" Rikku asked. "What do you mean?" Paine asked. "Do you like anyone?" Rikku asked. Paine was quiet as she looked like she was thinking. "Yeah I do have someone in mind" she answered. Rikku seemed a little disappointed. "So who is he?" She asked. "Well it's not a he it's a she" Paine replied feeling a bit embarrassed. Rikku was a little shook to hear this but didn't let it show. "So who is she?" Rikku asked again. "That is for me to know and for you to find out" Paine replied in a calm tone.

"Hey Paine" Rikku asked. "What is it?" Paine replied. "How long have you been drawing?" Rikku asked. Paine felt like her heart had sank deep and her hands were white. "How do you know I draw?" Paine asked trying to keep her cool. Rikku pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her. Paine recognized it immediately since it was one of her drawings that she thought she placed it in her pocket.

"Where did you find this?" she asked. "I found it where you sitting at the beach" Rikku replied. "I like it, does it have a meaning?" Rikku asked. "Not really, but I'm glad you like, here" she handed Rikku the piece of paper. "You can keep it if you want" Paine said with a smile. "Thank you" Rikku said as she folded it up and placed it in her pocket.

"Hey Rikku, is there anyone you like" Paine asked. Rikku turned red at the question but tried to keep her cool. "Yeah I like someone" She replied. She felt a lot calmer after giving her a reply. "I better get going" Paine got up and started walking off. "Can I talk to you some other time?" Rikku called out. "Sure" Paine replied as she was soon nowhere in sight.

Rikku felt her heart was beating fast and she feeling happy. She got up and walked to her room. She closed the door and looked through her draw. "Here we are" she said as she pulled out the sticky tape. She ripped a few pieces of and placed them on the side of the desk. She took the picture out and taped it to the wall. She stood back and smiled at the picture.

She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. 'I wish I could tell her how much I feel about her, but will she feel the same way about me?' she thought. 'Paine I wish I could tell you…' she dozed off.

She woke up to find it was afternoon. She got out of bed and fixed herself up. She opened the door and walked along the corridor. She stopped at Paine's room and knocked. She opened the door to see Paine sound asleep. She crept slowly trying not to wake her. Rikku stared at her 'She looks so adorable' she thought.

She looked around to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. She got on her knees and moved close to Paine. Paine was sleeping on her side and Rikku moved her head close to hers. Closer and closer her face got to Paine's until suddenly she kissed Paine on the lips softly. 'Did I just? I think I did, it feels so warm and nice' she thought. She closed her eyes and kept kissing. She broke away when she heard Paine moving.

She hid under the bed and waited. She heard Paine yawning. 'She sounds so cute when she yawns' Rikku thought. She then saw her feet touch the ground as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the tap on and splashed some water on her face. But then she noticed something. She looked closer and saw that there was lipstick on her mouth. "Lipstick how did that get there?" she asked herself.

Rikku suddenly looked at her lips and remembered she still had lipstick on. She crawled out from under the bed on the other side. She crept slowly but accidentally knocked something over.

Paine turned around to see Rikku there with a guilty smile. "Rikku did you put lipstick on me?!" Paine was angry. "Yeah hehe" Rikku lied. "Don't you ever put lipstick on me again or I'll skin your hide, you got that?" Paine asked. "Sure okay" she quickly left the room before things got worse.

She walked back to room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and touched her lips. "I actually kissed her, thank goodness she didn't catch me kissing her other wise she would've killed me" Rikku said to herself. Rikku blushed at the thought of her kissing Paine.

"Paine…" she whispered. The door knocked. Rikku walked over to her door and opened it. There was nobody there. She was just about too closed when she saw a note on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

It said:

Meet me in my room at 6:00 tonight if

You want to talk to me some more. Dress nicely.

Signed Paine

Rikku was confused but she decided to go meet her tonight. She looked through her wardrobe to find a dress to wear. It took her a long time till she finally chose what to wear. She wanted to look good in front of Paine. It was nearly 6:00, so Rikku got dressed, did her makeup and make sure everything was in order.

She walked out of her room in a yellow dress that sparkled when light shined onto it, her hair was hung out freely and not tied back, in other words she was beautiful.

She walked to Paine's room and knocked. "Come in" Paine called out. Rikku opened the door and walked inside. "I'll be out in a sec" Paine called out. Rikku looked around and saw the book that Paine was drawing in earlier. She walked over to it and was about to pick it up when she heard Paine coming out.

She turned around and what she saw, she felt like she was about to have a nose bleed. Paine was wearing a ruby coloured silk dress, red cowboy boots and red bandana. 'She is so freaking gorgeous' Rikku thought. "You look great" Rikku said trying to break the silence. "Thanks, you look great as well" Paine replied back. Rikku blushed at the compliment.

"Are you up for something to eat?" Paine asked. "Sure I guess" Rikku replied. 'She's asking me out to dinner with her; it's strange since this is the nicest she's ever been' Rikku thought. They both walked over to the bar and sat down.

"How may I take your orders?" asked a voice. Rikku looked to Yuna standing there with a pen and a notepad. "What are you doing Yunie?" Rikku asked. "I'll be your waiter tonight, so what will it be?" Yuna asked. "Well let's see" Paine said as she looked at the menu. "Where did those come from?" Rikku asked. "Are you hungry or not?" Paine asked. Rikku had a look at the menu. After they were done ordering they decided to talk since awkward silence isn't very entertaining.

"So why did you bring me out here tonight Paine?" Rikku asked. "Well I'll tell you after dinner okay?" Paine asked. "I guess, hey look" Rikku pointed over to a karaoke machine. Paine got up and walked over to the machine and turned it on. She chose a song from the selection and pressed play.

Paine started singing to the song and Rikku just sat and watch. She listened to every word Paine sung and to Rikku Paine had the most wonderful voice she ever heard. The song finished and Paine sat down all worn out from singing. "Wow it looks like Dr P. has found her wild side" Rikku joked. Paine just smiled; she was tired to hit Rikku.

Yuna came out with there meals and placed them on their table. "Enjoy" Yuna smiled as she walked off. They talked as they ate and soon they had finished. "So Paine, are you going to tell me now?" Rikku asked. "First I need to put this blind fold on you" Paine pulled out a red blind fold and tied it on Rikku's head so she couldn't see.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked. Paine grabbed Rikku by her hand and said "Trust me Rikku" "Okay, I trust you" Rikku replied. Paine walked Rikku around until they came to a stop. Paine let go of Rikku's hand and closed the door and locked it. "You can take the blind fold off.

Rikku removed it and saw Paine standing in front of her. "The reason I took you out tonight was because well…I…I…" Paine had trouble trying to finish her sentence. "Paine…" Rikku stared at her. "Yeah Rikku?" Paine asked. 'This is, it's no or never' Rikku thought. "I love you Paine" she pinned Paine against the wall and kissed her.

She kissed her passionately and to Rikku's surprise Paine was also kissing back. Rikku broke away from the kiss to get some air. "Paine I'm sorry for that I…" Rikku was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing hers. Rikku closed her eyes as she kissed the girl she loved. Rikku could feel Paine's tongue going into her mouth and Rikku replied by lick Paine's tongue. 'Hey she tastes like cherry' Rikku thought. Paine broke away from the kiss with a string of saliva being torn. "Rikku I love you too, that is what I wanted to tell you" Paine said as she wrapped her arms around Rikku.

Rikku just closed her eyes and rest her head against Paine's chest. She could hear Paine's heartbeat and fell the warmth of her. "I have longed for this Paine" Rikku said as she her arms get tighter around Paine's waist. "Rikku… will you go out with me?" Paine asked. Rikku looked up at Paine into her red eyes. "Yes I will" She replied and kissed Paine softly on the lips. Paine let go of Rikku and walked over to her desk.

She picked up her art book and handed it to Rikku. "Here you can have a look" Paine smiled as Rikku started flicking through the pictures. Rikku was smiling and amazed on how well Paine could draw. She stopped at one picture and her smile grew even bigger. "You okay?" Paine asked. "Yeah I just like this one" Rikku replied. Paine looked to see which one she was looking at and smiled. It was a picture of Rikku and Paine kissing on the beach with a sunset in the background.

Rikku closed the book and grabbed Paine by the hand and took her to the bed and pushed her on to it. She crawled on top of Paine kissed her. They made love to each other and soon they laid there naked under the sheets.

"Hey Rikku" Paine asked. "What is it Paine?" Rikku asked. "Please don't ever leave promise?" Paine asked. Rikku kissed her lightly and replied "Promise" They fell asleep in each others arms and they were sure that was the best day of there lives. Rikku was a Daffodil that shined of happiness while Paine was Rose of beauty protected by not her thorns but by the love of the one she loved.

**The End **

**Note: **Hi, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own the song that was sung and yada yada copyright laws and stuff. Anyway I hope you like it and I hope I get some good reviews.


End file.
